1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to headliner pins and more particularly pertains to a new headliner pinning assembly for repairing or providing supplemental decoration to the headliner of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of headliner pins is known in the prior art. More specifically, headliner pins heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,571; U.S. Pat. No. 772,280; U.S. Pat. No. 1,980,758; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 344,692; U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,821; U.S. Pat. No. 1,435,134; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,517.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new headliner pinning assembly. The inventive device includes a first pin member having a head portion and a spike portion extending outwardly from the head portion, a second pin member having a coiled medial portion and a pair of opposite ends extending outwardly from the coiled medial portion, and a washer.
In these respects, the headliner pinning assembly according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of repairing or providing supplemental decoration to the headliner of a vehicle.